Ressha Sentai ToQger
The ToQgers are a group who are the 38th Super Sentai team, the protagonists of the series of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Toqger Red Ranger vs Spirit Tracks Link * Vehicle Force Voltron Vs Toq Rainbow Possible Opponents * Blackbeard (One Piece) * GrandLocomon (Digimon series) * Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) * Malseena (Akibaranger) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts series) * Queen Nehelenia (Sailor Moon series) * Ryotaro Nogami History A group of five children find their hometown of Subarugahama was consumed in darkness, losing most their memories while finding themselves in adult bodies. The five, briefly separately as one of them was on a train belonging to the enemy faction known as the Shadow Line, have been force-grown and chosen to become the Rainbow Line's champions: The To-Qgers. With the power of imagination on their side, joined by a former Shadow Line member, the To-Qgers fight the dark forces of the Shadow Line to save towns from being taken into the world of darkness while attempting to regain their memories and find their lost town. Death Battle Info Members - Tokatti = ToQ-02 * Gear: ToQ Changer, ToQ Blaster, Form Trigger laser * Feats: * Flaws: - Mio= ToQ-03 * Gear: ToQ Changer, ToQ Blaster, Shingou Hammer * Feats: * Flaws: - Hikari = ToQ-04 * Gear: ToQ Changer, ToQ Blaster, Tunnel Axe * Feats: * Flaws: - Kagura= ToQ-05 * Gear: ToQ Changer, ToQ Blaster, Tekkyō Claw * Feats: ** Has the most imagination of the group. * Flaws: ** Can sometimes get carried away in her imagination. - Akira= ToQ-06 Originally Zaram of the Shadow Line, able to cause rain to unconsciously appear, he joined the Rainbow Line after seeing a rainbow and sought to atone for his self-deluded past sins until he finds a place worth dying for his newfound cause. He was eventually talked by Right to join the ToQgers as ToQ 6gou as Akira and he gradually finds him being accepted by his friends while gradually becoming human. * Gear: AppliChanger, Yudou Breaker, Build Ressha Super ToQ Version * Feats: * Flaws: - Conductor= ToQ-07 * Gear: AppliChanger * Feats: * Flaws: - }} Ressha The Ressha are train cars used by ToQgers to face enlarged Shadow Creeps, able to configure themselves into robot formations. - Blue Ressha= Blue Ressha * Length: 49.6 m * Width: 4.8 m * Height: 8 m * Weight: 350 tons * Speed: 780 km/h * Power: 3,000,000 - Yellow Ressha= Yellow Ressha * Length: 26.7 m * Width: 4.8 m * Height: 7.5 m * Weight: 210 tons * Speed: 600 km/h * Power: 1,800,000 - Green Ressha= Green Ressha * Length: 49.6 m * Width: 4.8 m * Height: 8 m * Weight: 350 tons * Speed: 780 km/h * Power: 3,000,000 - Pink Ressha= Pink Ressha * Length: 26.7 m * Width: 4.8 m * Height: 7.5 m * Weight: 210 tons * Speed: 600 km/h * Power: 1,800,000 }} - Support Ressha= - - Fire Ressha= Fire Ressha - Police Ressha= Police Ressha - Drill Ressha= Drill Ressha }} - Diesel-Oh= Diesel-Oh * Stats - - Tank Ressha= Tank Ressha - CarCarrier Ressha= CarCarrier Ressha }} - BuildDai-Oh= BuildDai-Oh * Build Ressha Stats * Build Dai-Oh Stats - Hyper Ressha= Hyper Ressha * Hyper Ressha Terminal Stats * Hyper Ressha Tei-Oh Stats * ToQ Rainbow Stats }} Feats Flaws Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants